The present disclosure relates to wall-mounted sensor devices and methods for installing the wall-mounted sensor devices. Some of the wall-mounted sensors are modular and allow for modules or sensors to be added to a main unit to increase functionality.
Sensors of all types are used in homes and commercial buildings, such as smoke detectors, motion detectors, cameras, humidity detectors, barometric pressure sensors, carbon monoxide detectors, magnetic fields, and temperature sensors. Conventional thermostats incorporate temperature sensors and are configured for one-way communication with connected components, such as components in the HVAC system to regulate flow of air. Typically, a single sensor connection only accomplishes a single task (e.g., a temperature sensor for measuring temperature), and because of this, a plurality of sensors are often distributed throughout the house for the many different systems and metrics that can be observed. The sensors are often unattractive and do not communicate with each other.